forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sentinels
—1362 DR | edition1 = Hardcover | binding1 = Hardcover | released1 = November 2010 | pages1 = 304 | isbn10-1 = 0-7869-5505-8 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786955053 | cite1 = | edition2 = MMP (2011) | binding2 = Mass Market Paperback | released2 = August 2011 | pages2 = 304 | isbn10-2 = 0-7869-5785-9 | isbn13-2 = 978-0786957859 | cite2 = | series = Stone of Tymora trilogy | preceded_by = The Shadowmask | followed_by = none | source = }} The Sentinels was the final novel of the Stone of Tymora trilogy by Geno Salvatore and R.A. Salvatore. }} Synopsis Part 1 Maimun has been left alone in the cave where the pirates are keeping him captive. He escapes onto the beach and tries to figure out how to escape the mainland. However, it was a trap; the pirates are waiting for him on the beach. The pirate captain claims he wanted to know if Maimun was capable of the things he has recounted in his story. He then asks Maimun to continue the story in front of the crew. Maimun begins to speak: Having just escaped an island of the Moonshaes with the pirate crew of Lady Luck aboard, Sea Sprite is approached by an elven woman riding a magical horse across the waves. That woman is Jaide, a priestess of Tymora who is acquainted with Maimun, and the horse is Haze, who belonged to Maimun's foster father, Perrault. Maimun eavesdrops as Jaide meets with Captain Deudermont, who tells her the events of the past few tendays. In return, Jaide tells him that Maimun's presence on the ship is a danger to all those aboard. However, Jaide discovers Maimun's presence and sends him away before she reveals why. Maimun brushes Haze with his friend Joen while they wait. Joen is angry at him for some reason. When Jaide is done, she tells Maimun that she has brought Haze for him, as she now belongs to him. Then she disappears. A few days later, the ship has made no progress towards the mainland due to still skies. Maimun tries to find out why Joen is still angry with him. She attacks him and claims that it's because he can leave anytime on Haze but she and the crew will be stuck behind with the bad luck that comes to those around Maimun. As she waves her dagger in the air, wind fills the mainsail. It turns out that the ring she took from the dragon's lair is able to create wind. The ship's wizard Robillard takes it from her and creates wind to make the ship move. Three days later, the ship reaches Waterdeep. Sea Sprite's crew turns on its thirty pirate captives to turn them in to the authorities despite Deudermont's promise that if the pirates helped repaired the ship, they would be granted freedom. Maimun objects and knocks Tonnid out to steal the key to the hold. He sets the pirates free, making them promise not to kill any of Sea Sprite's crew. They escape the ship and Maimun helps Joen break into the captain's quarters to retrieve Haze, as well as Joen's magical daggers, which Deudermont had confiscated from her. Joen also steals a sapphire, claiming it as payment for the ring Robillard took from her. The two then ride off on Haze through Waterdeep to the east. Three days later, Haze is flagging. They stop and find refuge is a small hamlet called simply Town. A woman named Tessa takes them in for the night. The next morning, the pirate water genasi Chrysaor shows up at the door. He claims he wants to help them reach Malchor Harpell, a knowledgeable wizard who can help Maimun learn how to destroy the Stone of Tymora that he carries. After a fight, the pair reluctantly allow him to accompany them. A tenday and a half later, the group reaches the Tower of Twilight at the edge of Neverwinter Wood. Chrysaor leaves and Malchor invites Maimun and Joen to enter as he examines the stone. Over dinner, Maimun tells him his story. Malchor tells them he will help them, but only for a price: trust and discipline. The discipline they will learn by spending the next year in the Martial Room of the tower learning discipline as they practice and study . Part 2 A year later, Maimun and Joen have made much progress as far as physical aptitude with weapons. Maimun has also read many tomes of knowledge. Malchor releases them from their promise and reveals what he has learned about the Stone of Tymora. The stone has a sister: the Stone of Beshaba, the whereabouts of which are unknown. Each stone bonds to one mortal at a time, who often dies at a young age due to the bad luck and enemies the stones bring. Each stone also has a Sentinel, an elf made immortal in order to watch over the stones as they pass from person to person. The stones can be destroyed, but only if both stones and both Sentinels are in the same place. The Sentinels are the only ones that know how to destroy the stones. Malchor suggests that Maimun and Joen's next step is to visit the library in Silverymoon to learn more. The pair leave with Haze. On the road, they encounter goblins wearing the symbol of Beshaba. Maimun and Joen defeat them with the help of some traveling dwarves from Mithral Hall. Joen trades her sapphire to Kongvaalar for 100 gold pieces. The pair arrive in Silverymoon and travel to the library. Unfortunately, to enter the private rooms where the books they seek are, they must be sponsored by someone "the library trusts." Not knowing what else to do, Maimun starts asking around for Drizzt Do'Urden. Drizzt eventually finds them when the pair is attacked by someone seeking the stone. Drizzt agrees to have Lady Alustriel sponsor them. In the library, the pair find a map to Twinspire in the Great Desert. They steal the map and a translating lens. As they leave the city, Chrysaor finds them once again, having apparently waited a year for them to come to Silverymoon. He promises to help them find Twinspire. The group rides into Anauroch and the ruins to Twinspire. Maimun and Chrysaor fall into a pit that is its entrance. Chrysaor wishes to keep Joen on the surface, but Maimun refuses to go on without her. He then apologizes for what is to come and flies away on magical wings. Maimun and Joen travel through the tunnels, nearly losing one of Joen's magical daggers to a baby rust monster. They find two underground obelisks, and at their feet is the body of the dwarf Alviss. Alviss is holding a stone—the Stone of Beshaba. Joen reaches for it and it binds to her. Jaide appears out of nowhere and reveals that she is a Sentinel. Jaide had hired Chrysaor to help her because she wanted Maimun to come to Twinspire without Joen; she feared that Joen would be bound to the Stone of Beshaba and she wanted to keep the stones unbound to anyone. Jaide returns Perrault's magical stilleto to Maimun. The group agrees to return to the Tower of Twilight. Part 3 Back in the pirate cave, the pirate captain returns the stiletto to Maimun. The captain promises to let Maimun go free once the story is finished. Maimun continues: The group makes it to the Tower of Twilight. Malchor agrees to try a ritual to determine the other Sentinel's location. First, Maimun must bring him a lock of Jaide's hair, some of Joen's blood, and the name of the suspected Sentinel. Maimun determines that the other sentinel must be Asbeel, the demon that has pursued Maimun. The ritual reveals that Asbeel is in Baldur's Gate. Maimun, Joen, Haze, and Jaide set out for that city. Upon reaching Baldur's Gate, they travel to the Lady's Hall, the temple of Tymora. There they find Asbeel, who appears as an elf. It is revealed that Jaide and Asbeel are twin elves. Asbeel takes on the appearance of a demon outside temples of Tymora because he has not been fulfilling his duty as a Sentinel and kills people in order to manipulate the stones. In fact, Asbeel is the Sentinel of Tymora and Jaide is the Sentinel of Beshaba. Jaide once traveled with Maimun's parents, but Asbeel killed them when they came across the stone. Maimun was bound to the stone and Asbeel wanted to kill him too, but Perrault saved him. In the end, Maimun defeats Asbeel with Joen and Haze's help, thus fulfilling the ritual that destroys the stones. However, Joen is lost to the sea, believed dead. Epilogue Back in the pirate's den, the pirate captain pulls out the Stone of Tymora, saying that his wizard said the stone was still active and not destroyed. Then the captain pulls out the Stone of Beshaba. He has received it from Joen, who is alive and well, and serving as the queen of the pirates. She promises to explain the whole story to Maimun, who knows that this place will be his home, a "home that Joen has brought me to." Index Characters ;Main character: :Maimun ;Supporting characters: :Asbeel • Chrysaor • Deudermont • Haze • Jaide • Joen • Malchor Harpell • Robillard • Tessa ;Minor characters: :Alviss • Drizzt Do'Urden • Guenhwyvar • Kongvaalar • Vil • Wart ;Mentioned characters: :Alustriel • Bruenor Battlehammer • Catti-brie • Elbeth • Gorrann • Lucky • Perrault • Regis • Sali Dalib • Tasso • Tonnid • Volo • McCanty • Wulfgar Locations ;Actual locations: :Anauroch (Twinspire) • Baldur's Gate (Lady's Hall, Empty Flagon, docks) • Neverwinter Wood (Tower of Twilight) • Sea of Swords • Silver Marches • Silverymoon (Vault of the Sages) • Spine of the World • Sword Coast • Town • Waterdeep ;Mentioned locations: :Citadel Adbar • High Forest • Longsaddle • Luskan • Memnon • Mithral Hall • Moonshae Isles • Neverwinter • Shou Lung • Sundabar Creatures ;Actual creatures: :drow • dwarf • elemental • goblin • halfling • horse • human • kuo-toa • moon elf • rust monster • water genasi ;Mentioned creatures: :aquatic elf • demon • dragon • nymph • troll • umber hulk Deities :Beshaba • Tymora Organizations :The Circle • Companions of the Hall • Harpell clan • Lords of Waterdeep (mentioned) • Sentinels Items ;Artifacts: : Ring of feather fall • Stone of Beshaba • Stone of Tymora ;Books: : Annals of Martial Development (Paladin Lord Richauld of Neverwinter) • Corrosive Animals of the Heartlands (Hix Loiren) • Rites and Practices of the Cults of the Realms • The Well-Tempered Bladesman (Master Kheene) ;Ships: :Lady Luck • Sea Sprite References Category:Novels Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Books Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Published in 2010 Category:Published in 2011